Alphonse es una chica
by VeckeFer
Summary: Algo extraño ha pasado , convirtiendo al menor de los Elric en... ¡¿Una mujer! Tienen que descubrir qué ha pasado y cómo pueden solucionarlo. ¿Quién es esa chica que tiene a sus pies al Coronel? Oh, Alice Elric... esperen..¿De donde ha salido?. Y A O I
1. ¿Soy una chica?

El ardiente sol se posó en la ventana del rubio chico, haciendo que este cerrara con mas fuerza los ojos y cambiase de posición.

Sonrió levemente, pudiendo acomodarse de una manera en que el sol ya no le inquietaba. Ah, la comodidad, la paz y tranquilidad de unas suaves sábanas, sin ruidos ni...

—¡Edward Elric!—escuchó el chico, haciendo que diera un salto y cayera al suelo. Su caída estruendosa lo molestó aún más.

Winry.

Puso una de sus manos en su adolorido rostro a causa del golpe y se restregó los ojos.

—-¡¿Qué quieres, chillona?!— gritó éste, sintiendo como la energía volvía a su cuerpo.—¡¿No ves que estaba durmiendo?!

—¡Son las tres de la tarde, imbécil, despierta ya, flojo!.

Un día común y corriente en la vida de estos chicos... por lo menos, por ahora.

Bueno, si no le quedaba otra, debería comenzar con su día. Aunque, obviamente, fue gracias al desayuno de Winry que recuperó las energías. Parecía que ella al fin había vuelto a estar de humor. Siempre pasaba a las mañanas.

—Hey, Winry, ¿donde está Alphonse?— preguntó él. Después de todo, su hermanito no era de dormir tanto.

La chica se quedó pensativa por unos segundos...a Edward le pareció ver como sus ojos se volvían de fuego.

Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y apretó los puños.

—¡Arg, ambos tienen sangre de flojos...me había olvidado de él!.

El rubio solo pudo pedirle perdón mentalmente a su hermano por condenarlo a los gritos de la loca, que ya subía las escaleras con furia para ir a la habitación de Alphonse.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito chillón; esta vez no de histeria, sino de pánico, que lo hizo correr escaleras arriba hacia donde la chica estaba: el cuarto de su hermano.

Entró a la habitación a averiguar lo que sucedía y su vista se fijó en la cama.

—¿Qué...mierda?— fue lo único que atinó a decir. No era su hermano quien dormía plácidamente en la cama. Era...

—¡¿Quién es ésta?!—gritó Winry señalando a la chica que yacía profundamente dormida, abrazada a una almohada, con una camiseta que le quedaba enorme.

—N...no lo se—musitó Edward—esto sí que no me lo esperaba de Al..

—¡Voy a matar a ese idiota!.

La chica dormida se movió un poco y finalmente abrió los ojos, levantándose de un golpe, observando la mirada cínica de la rubia, y la incomodidad del otro.

—-¿Qué pasa?—dijo ésta, rascándose la nuca de la forma mas natural del mundo.

Eso despertó el instinto asesino de la Rockbell.

—¡¿Cómo que "Qué pasa"?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!—tomó su "arma mortal", el constante enemigo de Edward, la llave inglesa, pero el rubio la detuvo.

—¡No puedes lanzarle eso a la cabeza!.

—¡Obsérvame!—gritó la otra, aún con una mirada diabólica y ganas de matar a cierto chico que conocía... y a esa que estaba medio dormida. Es decir, era su casa, ¡su casa! ¡¿cómo se atrevía?!

—Dejen de pelearse tan temprano... —dijo la chica adormilada mientras se frotaba los ojos—y además...¿Por qué se supone que vas a golpearme con tu llave, Win? ¡No he hecho nada malo!. Solo intentaba dormir mientras tú y mi hermano se gritaban tonterías.

—¡No eres nadie para decirme que...! Espera; ¿dijiste tú y mi hermano?—chilló Winry confundida. Volteó la mirada al Elric mayor y abrió los ojos—¡¿No será que...?! ¡¿Al?!.

— Si, ¿quién mas va a ser?

Winry y Edward se miraron mutuamente. ¿Ese era..Alphonse?

El chico tragó saliva y buscó en el escritorio un espejo de mano, entregándoselo a su hermano..hermana...lo que fuese, y se alejó hasta ponerse detrás de Winry, como método de "protección".

El otro, confundido, vio el reflejo de si mismo en el espejo y se quedó plasmado.

— ¡¿Q...qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos me pasó?!— chilló, y se dio cuenta de que su voz era demasiado aguda— ¡¿S..soy una chica?!

Hola~

Esto va a ser próximamente un Long-fic...No tan largo, pero mas largo de lo normal. Espero que dure por lo menos diez episodios. Um.. va a ser yaoi. RoyxAl, por si a alguien no le guste, y no FemAlxRoy, NO, va a ser Yaoi. *Demasiado Fujoshi como para hacer una pareja hétero*

¿Review? Me animarían mucho u


	2. Solución

Eso definitivamente no podía estar pasándole. Es decir... ¡Ni siquiera tenía sentido! ¿él, una chica? ¿Por qué?

Alphonse se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo por un rato, horrorizado por su versión femenina. No había bebido nada raro, tampoco había hecho nada raro. No encontraba explicación lógica, y vaya que quería encontrarla.

— Esto no tiene sentido...

Edward puso su mejor cara de "¿Estás hablando enserio?" pero en definitiva, algo debía haber pasado.

Quizás...no, no podía ser. Aunque esa podía ser una explicación razonable, sólo que no veía porqué su hermano estaba involucrado en eso.

— Puede que haya una explicación para esto.

Enseguida ganó la total atención de la rubia y su hermanito. Él no estaba seguro de que fuese por esa razón, pero como intentar, podía intentar.

— No es nada seguro, Al, pero...

Diablos, si era por eso, su hermano iba a asesinarlo.

Vio la cara de su hermano...hermana, levantando una ceja exigiendo que terminara rápido con su explicación.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez en que peleábamos contra un supuesto mago que se creía la gran cosa?— Alphonse asintió levemente, ahora concentrado en él— Tú te desmayaste en medio de todo esto, y seguimos discutiendo.

— Que raro de ti— acotó Winry, que había permanecido medianamente callada durante toda la charla.

— Bueno, ya, como decía, seguimos discutiendo. Y le dije...un par de cosas... y dijo que se vengaría. No conmigo, sino con algo peor que ello. Y bueno, no fue hace tanto ¿verdad? pienso que hay una mínima, muy mínima— comenzó a ponerse nervioso al notar que todo eso tenía sentido, y que había sido su gran bocota la que había hecho eso— posibilidad de que sea mi culpa.

— ¿Por qué siempre termina siendo tu culpa? en verdad eres idiota.

Winry y sus comentarios lindos hacia él.

— Hermano, ¿te das cuenta de que debería golpearte?— Alphonse suspiró. Culpar a la gran bocota de su hermano no lo volvería a como era antes, así que debía hacer algo. Principalmente, encontrarse con aquel intento de mago— Tenemos que encontrar a ese chico.

Su hermano sonrió nervioso.

— Si... sobre eso... hay un pequeño problema.

Winry no quiso oír mas, porque sabía que definitivamente había mas, mucho mas que decir. Simplemente dijo algo parecido a "solucionenlo y me llaman", y bajó.

— Habla, Elric.

Uh. Estaba enfadado.

— E.. el problema es...— comenzó a tartamudear y a hacer muchas señas con sus manos— Mustang había dicho que no peleásemos contra ese tipo porque era peligroso aunque pareciese estúpido, y me matará si se entera de esto.

— ¡Edward!

Genial, ahora su hermanita lo estaba regañando.

— Pero tú tranquilo, hermanita, encontraremos la solución.

Alphonse suspiró. Algo era algo. Su hermano siempre lo metía en problemas y... ¡¿que dijo?! ¡¿hermanita?!

— ¡N..no me digas hermanita!

Y ambos echaron a reír. ¿Por qué era que siempre había un problema en medio? era algo así como ser un par de imanes a los problemas.

Y este era un problema. Un gran problema.

Necesitaban sacarle información a Roy Mustang.

Hola :3 Bueno~ Aquí el capítulo dos. Sinceramente no me gustó mucho cómo quedó, pero bueno. ¡Los chicos tienen la solución! Ahora falta el cómo. Decidí que, además de ser un RoyxAl, sería un AlxOC, así que ya verán. Será algo raro ._.

Gracias Yuni por tu review :3 Te digo que empecé a escribir el capítulo dos luego de eso xD Y si, habrá minifaldas involucradas, pero no sólo en Alphonse.

Con un review le ponen una minifalda a Roy(?


End file.
